Y U So Meme?
Y U So Meme? is the seventh episode of the second season of Dick Figures. Plot Aww Yea! Full of rage, Red tracks down TROLLz0r, a Flame War gamer who is forever kicking his ass. Transcript (Shows Red and Blue playing Flame War) Red: Get back here, sucker, no one spawn-camps Red! Blue: Watch out! Grenades! Trips, trips, trips! Oh, shit, sniper! (Shows Red's Avatar get killed) The Game: Headshot. TROLLz0r (audio message): Haha, headshot loser. Haha, stink my balls, you engine. Red: You freakin' camper, come down here and try some no scopes, pussy! The Game: Respawn. (Shows Red's avatar respawn but Trollzor stabs him immediately) The Game: Stabbed! TROLLz0r (audio message): Haha, you like to get stabbed? Red: Who uses a knife?! (Shows Red's avatar respawns, but Trollzor shoots him immediately) The Game: Headshot! TROLLz0r (audio message): Boom, haha. Red: (bellows in frustration) Goddarnit, who is this doofus?! (Shows the game stats) Blue: TROLLz0r. Oh, man, look at that KDR. What a playaaa. Red: I'm gonna find this guy, put my boot up his butt. Blue: You're not even wearing boots. Red: Right up his butt. Blue: It's just a game, man. Red: Butt! (Time lapse. Blue is on his computer.) Red: Ugh. Can't you use your nerd powers to find him? Blue: I told you, I prefer to be called a hacker. Blue: It's a unix system, I know this. (Clicks on black box. Red gasps.) Red: There he is! ENHANCE! ENHANCE! (Shows their apartment building. Blue gasps.) Blue: But that means... (Red and Blue run out of their apartment and Red kicks down their neighbor's door) Red: Are you TROLLz0r? TROLLz0r: (Y U No Face) Y U No knock?! TROLLz0r: (OMG / Oh Crud Face) I almost had a killing spree. (TROLLz0r eats Nyan Cat) Blue: Are you the one camping out there in the bell tower? TROLLz0r: (Trollface) Maybeh... Computer: YOU WIN! FLAME WAR! TROLLz0r: (Aww Yea Guy) Awwwwww, yea! First place, losers! TROLLz0r: (LOOOOOL Face) LOOOOL. Blue: Ugh, he's so cool! Red: (low voice) The fires of heck hath no fury like mine... (TROLLz0r turns into staredad, then into rage guy) TROLLz0r: Listen, bro, you got a problem with my coolness? Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! (Puts his hand behind Red) Red: Hover hand! TROLLz0r: 'Cause if you do, I've got pistols on hang 'em high ready to go. Red: Bring it, turd cannon! Blue: Holy shoot. Is that a collectors edition maxitron? (TROLLz0r and Blue talk at the same time) Blue: (Sweet Jesus, Have Mercy Face) SWEET JESUS... TROLLz0r: Wanna go to the comic book store? Blue: Heck, yeah. TROOLz0r: K, thanks, bye. (He and Blue leave Red all alone.) (The song "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Red" plays) (Red lies on his couch, face first) (Breaks a window with a rock) (Plays an electric guitar and burns the amplifier and the building) (Whacks book shelf with a baseball bat) (Ignites fireworks INDOORS) Red: Hmmm, freak this. (He poops on a pillow, then looks up and gasps.) (Shows a "Vengance Poster") Red: You're right! That is the answer! Thanks, poster! Red: (calls someone on a phone) Hey, you're at home, right? I have a mission for you. TROLLz0r: ♪Haters gonna hate...♪ (TROLLz0r sees the Fat Ugly Girl) TROLLz0r: (Me Gusta Face) Me gusta... TROLLz0r: Hey, girl, you lookin' good. You wanna come back to my place and derp? Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhh! (She walks away) TROLLz0r: Wait, what? You're leaving me? Fre, Fre, Fre, Fre, Fre, Fre, (crying) Fre, Fre, Fre, Freak. TROLLz0r: (Forever Alone, geeky looking face) FOREVER ALONE! Red: (to Fat Ugly Girl) Ahh, you did great. (Inserts a dollar under the Fat Ugly Girl's boobs) Red: (low voice) Now go home. (TROLLz0r rolling on floor, crying) Blue: Hey, man. Sorry I hung out with that guy. He's a total doofus. Red: It's cool. Hakuna matata! (Punches Blue in the face, knocking him down.) Blue: Ohh, my face! Narrator: (Words coming out of nowhere) AND NOT A SINGLE FREAK WAS GIVEN THAT DAY. -Episode ends- Running Gags Episode Ending The I's were replaced with Longcat and Tacgnol. Red Floating None. Auto-Tuned Singing None The Last Line Being Cut None. Memes﻿ *Y U No (Y U No knock?) *Gasp (I almost had a killing spree *eats Nyan cat*) *Troll Face (Maybeh) *AAAAH YEAHHHH! ( AH Yeah first place bitches) *LOL Face (LOL) *Staredad(YEAHHHHH) *Rage Guy (Majority of the episode) *Hover Hand (Hover Hand) *Scumbag Steve (Sweet Jesus) (Blue) *Me Gusta (Me Gusta) *Forever Alone (Forever Alone) *Nyan Cat (Eats Nyan Cat)\ *And Not a Single Fuck Was Given That Day Continuity *The Flame War Game was played again *The Fat Ugly Girl has returned and is alive﻿ *Blue is called Blueballs again (on the scoreboard). The first time was in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada Trivia *This is Trollz0r's debut. *The Fat Ugly Girl remains to be alive in this episode. **Even though Red tells the Fat Ugly Girl to go home every time they are both seen together, he paid her to break Trollzor's heart *Pink, Stacy & Lord Tourettes weren't in this episode but somehow also they were on the online match by seeing usernames like PINKALIVE, HOTSTACY69, and LORDF!#&. *This is the 2nd episode showing more than one meme. *Red owned Blue for the 2nd or 3rd time. The first time for Tea Bag Teaser. *Red says "Hakuna Matata" which is a reference to one of the most best animated film, The Lion King. *Red says "ASS!" which is a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd. *Trollz0r says "SUCK MY BALLS" which is a reference to South Park. *"Flame war" is a reference to the game, Call of Duty. *This is the second time the videogame "Flame War" has been mentioned, first was in Flame War. **The layout of Flame War seemed different than the first. *This is the second episode that referenced Leroy Jenkins. The first time mentioned on Flame War. *Many people thought that Trollzor would do the Rage Face Meme instead of the Forever Alone Meme after the Fat Ugly Girl walks away from him. *When Blue says, "It's a unix system, I know this" is a reference to Jurrasic Park. *This is the lowest-rated episode so far, most likely due to many old memes being brought up. *Red kicks down the door to Trollzor's apartment. However, later in the episode, Blue closes the door, which should have been on the floor, when he and Trollzor are going to the comic book store. *There was a song playing in the montage with which was "Rain drops keep falling on my Red". This song is a parody of the song "Rain Drops Keep Falling on my Head". *This is the first episode that has over 1,000,000 views in two/three weeks, meaning because of the memes that are shown in this episode the episode became a hit quickly (despite the many hate comments on YouTube). *If you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that the scores aren't in order from highest score to lowest, instead the scores are just in a random order. The only person's score that is in the correct place is Trollz0r's score. *''Y U So Meme? ''is likely a reference to "Y u so mean?" *Many fans agree that IluvBoobs (one of the game names on the scoreboard) is either Raccoon or The Fat Ugly Girl (as said in YouTube comments). Video thumb|right|394px Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes